


I Won't Give Up

by youngbloodpeach



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: ??????, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, i mention Walker like once, i think???, idk how to tag hh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodpeach/pseuds/youngbloodpeach
Summary: He was supposed to be singing this to Andi, so why couldn't Jonah keep his eyes off of Cyrus?





	I Won't Give Up

As Jonah sat on the chair, guitar propped on his leg, he couldn't help but feel nervous over how many people there were. Yeah, sure, there were maybe 20 people at the most, but he was confessing how he felt about Andi in front of all of them.

Jonah took a deep breath and leaned into the microphone, "Uhm, hi. I'm Jonah Beck, and I'm gonna sing I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz."

Scattered applause ran through the crowd, some (Cyrus) more enthusiastic than others (Buffy).

He cleared his throat as he began playing the guitar, trying to focus on Andi, who was staring intently.

" _When I look into your eyes_ ," he began, closing his eyes for a moment, "it's like watching the night sky."

Cyrus was visibly tense and could feel Buffy's concerned gaze on him.

"Oh, God," Buffy whispered beside him.

" _Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_Well there's so much they hold._  
_And just like them old stars,_  
_I see that you've come so far,_ " Jonah continued singing, making brief eye contact with Cyrus.

Cyrus, too, had come so far. He wasn't that shy, scared kid he had been when they first met. He stopped referring to him as "The Jonah Beck", and they started hanging out more.

" _How old is your soul?_ "

Cyrus felt his face heat up, not wanting to cry in front of his friends.

Jonah took a deep breath, getting ready for the pre- chorus.

" _I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough._ "

Jonah couldn't help but let his eyes linger on Cyrus as he thought of how the younger boy had always stayed with him, even when Jonah and Andi fought.

He tore his gaze from Cyrus, somewhat reluctantly, towards Andi. This song was towards her, so why couldn't he stop staring at Cyrus?

" _I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_."

Andi looked at Jonah with slight pity, knowing that he was aiming the lyrics towards her.

" _And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_."

Jonah subconsiously shifted his eyes towards Cyrus. The boy had always been patient with him, and Jonah couldn't help but smile slightly thinking about Cyrus.

" _Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_."

As Jonah sang the chorus, his eyes stayed on Cyrus. Cyrus was always there for him. He had never given up on Jonah, nor would Jonah ever give up on him.

Oh.

Oh, God.

He didn't-

No.

" _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily._  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make._  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts._  
_We got, yeah, we got a lot at stake._  
_And in the end,_  
_You're still my friend, at least we didn't tend._  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn._  
_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in._  
_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not,_  
_And who I am_."

Jonah had feelings for Cyrus.

_Jonah had feelings for Cyrus._

He continued the song on autopilot, closing his eyes as to not see Cyrus.

Once he finished, he barely registered the claps, running backstage as quickly as possible.

He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe? The room spun and spun and spun, while the floor swayed beneath his feet.

 _Breathebreathebreathebreathe._  
______________________________

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Andi cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence between her friend group.

Cyrus nodded, eyes remaining on the ground as Buffy rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, Cyrus. I didn't know this would happen. I don't have feelings for him anymore, so I'll try to tell him that."

"It's okay," Cyrus mumbled, " 's not your fault."

Andi gave him a sad smile before walking off.

Once Cyrus knew she was too far away to hear him, he began to tear up.

"It's okay," Buffy comforted, giving him a hug, "it'll be okay."

"I, uh, I'm g-going to go to the, the swingsets. I-I'll text you later," Cyrus stuttered out, hiccuping.

Before Buffy could protest, Cyrus was out the door.

Great.

______________________________

"Jonah?" Andi called out softly, looking around the backstage area.

"Hey, Andi," Jonah responded weakly.

"Are you okay?" she asked carefully, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"I-Yeah."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah..."

"Um. I'm sorry. The song was really sweet, but I don't have feelings for you Jonah. You're a really sweet guy, but I like Walker." Andi kept her tone soft.

Jonah nodded, a small smile on his face, "I get it. It's okay. I'm just... confused."

"Why?"

"I, well uhm. I," Jonah stuttered out, unable to form the words.

"Hey, it's okay. Breathe. Take your time." Andi rubbed small circles into his back.

He shut his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"I have feelings for Cyrus."

"Really?" Andi tried to keep her tone light, not wanting her excitement to seep through.

"Yeah. I was singing the song and I just. All I could think about was Cyrus. He was all I could see. It made me realize how strongly I feel for him. I'm really sorry."

"Hey, no, don't apologize! It's okay," Andi smiled, "in fact, he likes you too!"

"Wait, really?!" Jonah's eyes widened.

She laughed, "Of course! Now, go get your man."

They began to stand up before Jonah stopped her.

"Andi?" he breathed out.

"Hm?"

"Thank you," he pulled her into a hug, "thank you so much."

She smiled into his shoulder before breaking off the hug.

"No problem." she gave him a small peck on her cheek, almost like a goodbye, before turning around to walk away.

Once the both of them walked out, however, there was no sign of Cyrus.

"Ugh, what took you guys so long?" a distressed Buffy asked, marching up to them.

"Where's Cyrus?"

Buffy regarded him curtly, "He's at the swingset."

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath before running off.

He could distinctly hear Buffy calling after him with confusion, but he ignored her. All he had on his mind at the moment was Cyrus.

______________________________

Once Cyrus got to the swingsets, his eyes were already dried.

 _What was I even expecting?_  He thought to himself bitterly.

_I should be happy for them._

He sighed before taking out his phone. Who could he talk to? Definitely not Jonah. He already walked out on Buffy, and Andi was with them.

 **Underdog:**   _wyd?_

 **basketball**   **guy:** _nothing. are u okay?_

 **Underdog:** _can u come to the swingset?_

**basketball** **guy:** _i'll be there in 5 mins._

Cyrus kept his eyes trained on his shoes, quietly mumbling his swinging song. Although it seemed weird to others, it calmed him down a bit.

"Cyrus?" his head shot up as he saw TJ coming towards him.

"Hey." a frail smile found itself on the shorter boy's face.

"What's wrong?"

Cyrus sighed. "I shouldn't even be upset, really. It was kind of expected."

TJ's frown deepened before he sat on the swingset beside him. "What happened?"

"Jonah sang a song for Andi at the open mic thing. It was I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. I should be happy for them! They're both some of my closest friends."

"You have feelings for Jonah, right?" TJ questioned softly, not wanting to push the other boy.

Cyrus nodded in confirmation. "It's kind of dumb, really. He's straight anyway."

"How do you know that?"

"I... guess I don't..."

"See? Maybe try talking to him. If he talks shit, I'll kill him," TJ playfully stated.

"Talk shit, get hit."

"Oh, my God." Cyrus laughed, though it sounded a bit wet from the snot and his tears.

"I'm a mess." he groaned.

"C'mon, kid. I'll take you home," TJ teased, standing up.

"Hey! I'm only a year younger than you!" Cyrus squawked indignantly, though he still got up.

The taller boy smirked before ruffling Cyrus' hair. "Oops."

"Cyrus?"

Immediately, he stopped walking.

It was Jonah.

Fuck. He saw him cry.

_Heknowsheknowsheknows he'll hate you._

_Jonahwillhateyou._

"I don't think he wants to talk to you right now," TJ said protectively.

"Uh, it's okay. Thank you, though," Cyrus whispered, offering a small smile to TJ.

"Okay, but if he says anything shitty, you can't stop me," TJ warned before ruffling Cyrus' hair and walking off.

Cyrus smiled fondly as he walked away. He was like the brother Cyrus never had.

Suddenly, he heard Jonah clear his throat, and he realized just how close he was.

"Uh, hi," Cyrus squeaked out, turning a bright red.

"Hey."

An awkward silence followed them while Jonah thought of what to say and Cyrus silently debated whether or not to run away.

"We need to talk," Jonah hesitantly stated.

Cyrus couldn't help but smile, even though his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Great conversation starter."

"Oh, fuck. That's not what I meant." Jonah moaned, turning a bright red.

"It's okay, Jonah. How are you and Andi? Did she say yes? You guys are really cute together, honestly. I'm happy for you guys!" Cyrus rambled.

"Wha-"

"No, really, I am," Cyrus continued, cutting off the confused boy in front of him, "I'm happy for you. You guys both deserve happiness! So, when's the wedding?"

"Cyrus-"

"Can I be the best man?"

"Cyrus!"

"What?"

"It's you." Jonah breathed.

"You- I. What?"

"It's you. I sang the song for you."

"Huh?!"

"I like you, Cyrus. A lot."

"You? Like me?" Cyrus' face showed pure shock.

"Yes. A lot, actually." Jonah chuckled uncomfortably.

"Oh."

"And, uh. I was wondering. I was wondering... if you wanted to be my boyfriend?" Jonah quickly asked.

"Oh, my God! Yes! Wait, you aren't joking, right? Are there any cameras?"

Jonah laughed, relieved. "No, there aren't any cameras. I really do like you."

"I like you too," Cyrus paused before grinning, "boyfriend."

Jonah smiled as he took Cyrus' hand.

"This is not what I expected to happen tonight, but I'm definitely not disappointed," he said, slightly sheepish as he held Jonah's hand.

"You dork." Jonah smiled fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of bad, and i feel like the ending was a bit snippy (??????? is that the correct word?? i honestly dont know lmao spanish is my first language.). tell me what you think in the comments hh.


End file.
